Regarding Smiles
by KillRomantic
Summary: In which Blaise Zabini elaborates why a smile is a girl’s best feature.


**Author's Notes:** Um, well, I really don't know how this idea popped into my head. You could blame online courses for keeping me locked away for the summer when I should be partying my arse off, but I'm pretty sure you won't. And I know I haven't updated any of my other stories because I really suck at updating and I have no inspiration to write another chapter for either of them, so take this as an apology with a crappy excuse to put my stories on hiatus again.  
**Author's Warnings:** Well, to be perfectly honest, the beginning does tend to stereotype guys and I suppose you could say it appears to be a bit sexist. But this was made with no intent to hurt or damper any perception on men and it really does get better in the end.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nada, shame.

"_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it_."  
-Ivan Panin

You will always have your aesthetic beauties, those girls who wear such an appealing aura and appearance one cannot help but stare or, if you're the brute type, ogle.

* * *

_"Man!" Justin Finch-Fletchley, just within earshot of Blaise, howled when Lavender Brown had passed him and his mates in the halls. "I can't believe I passed that up third year!"_

_"You really missed out on that one," sniggered Ernie Macmillan._

* * *

Unfortunately, Hogwarts had loads of those ogling types.

Tis sadly true. Blaise Zabini consistently found himself in a pool of shallow, single minded males, all which appeared to want and desire the same type of girl. Those hot, sexy ones. Of course, really none of their needs would ever be fulfilled by those said girls because, quite frankly, they themselves weren't really alluring to begin with.

Sure, some of them were gifted with broad shoulders, a fantastic head of hair, and a decent face, but girls needed to be treated with respect and most usually took offense when nasty rumors of how mind blowing they were in bed circulated around the castle's grounds. After all, they needed to maintain some type of credibility and reputation in order to face their classes and fellow classmates every day.

Of course, then there were those girls who were just _asking_ for their names to be listed under those 'scoring' lists boys secretly stashed away in their perverted and often ambiguous heads. You know, the type who mysteriously manage to shorten their skirts' length to an extent where their arse's are just about to peek out and wear the tiniest size shirts they can fit themselves into. Those girls really made it difficult for others to snag a boys' heart.

But alas, such a depthless view is a usual characteristic and a basic dynamic found in a male.

Boys also look first for relatively the same thing. _A nice body_.

Why? Because a majority of boys if not all are terribly egotistical. Yes, this insipid little quality is found in every male, even in the most noblest of the Gryffindors, the most humblest of the Hufflepuffs, and the most intellectual of the Ravenclaws. (Large egos are generally found in the Slytherin House so there's really not much to say about them, other than theirs being augmented.) But anyways, every guy you know has it.

And what does a boy do when they see a nice body? Why picture it stripped naked (preferably by their doing) next to theirs without a doubt.

Yes, sadly, wizards don't differ much from regular muggles. Nor do the men of today really separate themselves from the men of tomorrow.

Males are simply attracted to attractive females and vice versa. However, the former sex tend to take it a little too far at times, or at least keep it constantly in mind – even the nicest of them.

Why else did Cedric Diggory pursue Cho Chang? Did you really think he had fallen for her Quidditch skills or how nicely that uniform fit her toned body? Sure, she was a nice girl too, a little overemotional at times but with good intentions, and Cedric had probably accounted her personality as a plus, but that's not what initially appealed to him.

What about Wealsey and Potter? Wealsey will humbly admit she never really caught Potter's eyes when they had first met, she being a mere tween at the time while he had other worries on his mind. But it wasn't until the redheaded vixen had reached her fifth year, the beginning of her prime time, had Potter taken notice in her exquisite beauty and lean figure.

Blaise's point exactly.

But boys and men alike also favored pretty faces, some even over the ever so popular long legs and large chest preferences.

* * *

_"Sadly," Draco drawled to a fellow Slytherin earlier that morning during breakfast, "I have to admit, Patil's face is rather… decent I suppose. That is, for a Gryffindor."_

* * *

Faces are usually what seal the deal if not begin it. Girls can have the fittest body but if the boy intends to pursue her for a relationship, he'd definitely opt for an equally pleasing face. Lips, yeah, _lips_ are often observed and judged.

Now don't get too mad girls, you tend to do the same with a boy's eyes. You could simply _drown_ in those ocean blue orbs or _run forever_ in that forest green, right? Don't deny it.

_But what really makes a girl 'attractive-attractive' just not aesthetically inviting_? Blaise found himself wondering from time to time.

Well, there are many factors to take into account.

First off, it really lies in the beholder and whatever they fancied to select from their given options. You could show a being with long hair and pleasing attributes but if the beholder prefers short hair, there's a very high possibility the displayed being will be overlooked.

For example, most figure males desire voluptuous bodies when, in reality, some fancy tiny, delicate figures instead. The kind that appears fragile and graceful. The kind that makes a boy want to inexplicably hold and protect. Yeah, those are nice too.

Second on the list would be what the beholder is looking for status wise. Do they want a fling, a long-term relationship, or even life-binding marriage?

Yes. For the most part, when you search for the "right" one for whatever relation you want you also tend to look for not only appearance but personality. When it comes to hook-ups, allure and sensuality appeals more because you know you won't be emotionally involved, relationships require personality connection as well as looks, and marriage consists of trust in a person.

I guess beauty can really only take you so far.

Now compliments on the other hand…

Flattery is what feeds the ego. Blaise knew this. He _always_ knew this. How else did he squirm his way out of a ten inch essay from Snape aside from his Slytherin label?

What really boosts any ego is compliments, especially a male's. You girls think you're rather hungry for them? Boys tend to really take theirs to heart. Even the simplest of compliments.

* * *

_"Get a load of this mate, Katie Bell, _The_ Katie Bell, said she fancied my Quidditch skills!"_

* * *

More so when the flattery giver is attractive but any kind is pleasurable.

Contrary to belief, boys _do_ have hearts. Sometimes they're just silent. Okay, for the most part, they're silent.

But give at least _some_ guys credit. You know, the ones that pick up a girl's broken heart and carefully place it back together only for the same girl to leave without gratitude or a simple thank you and walk into the arms of the next heartbreaker. The ones who will do anything to make a girl laugh, even if it suspends their own integrity on the line. The one who listens to every mistake _another_ has made but can do nothing but quietly wish to fix it. You know, the ones who are often forgotten and stepped on.

Maybe that's why so many boys are shielded to begin with. Perhaps they are just like you girls. They just don't want their heart broken. And that's why they are appealed to 'attractive' girls despite the chance (some girls _are_ blessed with both) of lack of personality, because they can't afford to become emotionally attached in fear of the possible pain that could ensue in the end.

Now for all you girls who wonder what the key is to open a boy up, Blaise has the exact answer:

A smile.

Yes. That's right. A_ smile_.

And what, may you ask, exactly is so special about a smile?

Well, it's a smile that ultimately invites a boy in. If you smile at someone, you're displaying your welcoming warmth or that you're paying attention to them, and that triggers an appeal in the viewer. And once introductions are over, a smile is what sends the message that you're still interested. Now what you're interested in – may it be strictly platonic or something more – will not be revealed until further flirting down the road. Still, a smile holds a thousand emotions, and that's worth much more than flattery.

A girl can compliment a boy but unless she holds a smile, her words are dry and detached. A girl could let you know she fancies a boy, but if she doesn't manifest a single smile while with him, he won't believe her.

Smiles are also terribly revealing.

Did you ever notice that, even when someone says they're okay and cover and hide themselves behind a forced smile, you can sense the tear in their voice and see the strain to their lips that tells you otherwise? Now some individuals _are_ gifted and have the ability to mask their emotions but somewhere, someone can see right through it. But smiles also exemplify other emotions and moods and, for the most part, are pleasant to behold. Scratch that, they're _magnificent_ to behold.

* * *

_"__Really, Hermione, you need to get out more," the tall Weasley complained. "Smell the roses, see the clouds, you know, all that good stuff."_

_"__I'm perfectly content here, thank you," snapped the brunette in return._

_Here? How could anyone be content in the quieted rooms and empty confinements of the library? Other than the bookworm Hermione Granger and the observant Blaise Zabini, of course._

_"__I really beg to differ," he argued, "you'll study yourself to death if you keep this up. Exams are two weeks from now. Live a little! And _you know_ I'm only saying this because I care."_

_She snorted. "Oh, you care alright."_

_"Well, if you're still up for it later today, Ron and I are going to visit Hagrid," Potter interrupted before Weasley could shoot back another reply. He always seemed to be the happy medium between those two. "If not, we'll tell Hagrid you say hi. We're going around four."_

_Hermione exhaled a soft, visible sigh before she turned to her friends and offered a faint smile. An exhausted but sincere one. Blaise's interest immediately perked at the sight. Honestly, how did she put up with those two sometimes? Weasley had a head filled with rocks and Potter carried too much baggage. He often mused how the muggleborn hadn't cracked yet running around with _those_ two._

_"Thanks Harry, I'll keep that in mind." The two Gryffindor boys then nodded upon her response before heading out of the library. Once the two were out of earshot Hermione sighed again to herself before pushing the heavy volume in her hands aside, turning to pick up another large novel only to catch none other than Blaise Zabini giving her a rather blunt stare. She arched an eyebrow and he felt an amused smirk paint itself across his lips in return. "What are _you_ looking at, Zabini?"_

_Blaise wondered if Weasley was as dense as others claimed him to be._

_Was he ever aware of how dainty Granger's wrists were? So fragilely structured that they appeared as if they would surely break under her choice of book's massive weight? And that Granger's face was rather decent – more than decent, actually? Also that, while her petite frame remained to lack a few of the main voluptuous__ preferences, her body still managed to give you that faint idea of how comfortably it could fit next to yours? Did he see _any_ of that in her?  
_

_Weasley was _**definitely**_ as dense as they say._

_"Hello? Zabini, I said –"_

_"I'm looking at nothing, Granger," he replied curtly before gathering his materials into his bag, standing to his feet when he finished. He maneuvered himself away from his table only to pause momentarily at hers, glancing down at her while she peered her suspicious eyes upwards. "Only at your smile," he added lethargically once they held a steady gaze, "it suits you well, really. Maybe you should wear it more often."_

_Pink suddenly adorned her cheeks and, for once, Hermione was rendered completely speechless. Her eyes then widened and followed the tall boy when he left her to dwell in the strange occurrence alone. Did that really happen or…_

_As he continued down the halls Blaise felt a very own smile of his replace his smirk._

_Maybe one day Granger would smile just for him._

* * *

See, the best thing is when it comes to a smile is that every girl possesses one. You can't buy it, create it, or steal it. It's an asset simply given to every type of girl. Short, tall, fat, skinny, ugly or gorgeous. And their single smile, no matter how they look or who they are, is someone else's entire world.

So keep smiling, ladies. You don't know how beautiful it truly is.

--

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, definitely pointless, but I _told_ you it would get better in the end. Reviews?


End file.
